


Crying myself to sleep

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds a line in her favorite book that describes her feelings very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying myself to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7: Nearest book meme. Wuthering Heights: ‘I love the ground under his feet, and the air over his head, and everything he touches, and every word he says.’

Hermione loved muggle literature. She loved it almost as much as she loved... _No, Hermione, you are not going to go down that road. He’s with that skank now, Lavender._  
  
As she quickly shook her head, to clear it of Ron, she picked up one of her favorite books, Wuthering Heights. Right there, on page 56, fifth sentence or so, was the line that expressed her feelings, however contradictory people might think it was.  
  
‘I love the ground under his feet, and the air over his head, and everything he touches, and every word he says.’  
  
She loved him, although she didn’t want to admit it to herself. She also loved every word he said, although, he could often annoy her with them. However, most of the time his words annoyed her, it was because they were true.  
  
 _Now stop thinking about how much you love him. He doesn’t care about you, he’s down in the common room, sucking_ her _face off._  
  
Like every single night these days, Hermione slid under her covers, placed the book under her pillow, and fell asleep crying.


End file.
